


State of Grace

by xYellowstarx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Summer, does this count as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYellowstarx/pseuds/xYellowstarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire summer had seemed like enough time for them to spend together before Kagami left for school in America. They later found out it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wingroad.tumblr.com's KagaKuro Summer mini-event.
> 
> Literally just 5k of self-indulgent domestic kagakuro summertime drabbles and headcanons
> 
> I listened to a questionable amount of taylor swift while writing this

Summertime means many different things to different people. For some, it’s a season of excitement and adventure, for others summer it’s synonymous with boredom. It’s a time for relaxing and vacation, but also of anticipation for the future. Some continue on in their work like nothing is different; some take part time jobs. To others it’s an endless string of days on the beach and late night movie marathons.

For Kuroko and Kagami, it was the first chance they had to finally move in together.

Everyone knew it was bound to happen, since the endless jokes about them being a married couple had been a recurring thing well before the two of them even considered the other as a romantic partner. Officially, they had been dating for only a year, but if they asked any one of their friends, they had been together—‘dating’—since their first year of high school. The word ‘official’ didn’t hold much meaning to them. Their relationship, according to them, had started when they’d first met and promised each other to become the best team in Japan. Three years of playing on Seirin’s team had blurred much of it all together- things like their first kiss, their first confession of feelings… all of those were significant, of course, but they weren’t the beginning. They were simply a blossoming of a bond that they had shared for much longer.

Living together had never even occurred to them until graduation loomed over their heads along with the pressure to think about their future. While searching for universities to attend, Kuroko had brought up the topic. He’d never had a problem with simply visiting Kagami’s place- a house that had always seemed much too big and lonely for a single person to live in- but it seemed like the ideal opportunity to move out of his parents’ home for the first time. And with the contract for Kagami’s rent ending soon, they could look for a place closer to the city where Kuroko was hoping to apply.

When he brought the idea up to Kagami, the answer he got was one he did not expect.

“About that... there’s something I have to tell you.” Kagami sipped his drink, then placed the cup down on the table of the restaurant they were eating at. “I just found out I’m being offered a scholarship to a school in America. They’re offering me a ton of money to play basketball at an American university, and if I accept it I’ll basically have everything covered for me: my tuition, my rent, and-”

“And?”

“...I’m thinking of going.”

Kuroko was quiet, and Kagami took the silence as a bad sign, because he quickly went on, “I want you to come with me, though. You can still apply to the university and get accepted, no problem. You could join their basketball team with me. We can live together there. English is hard to learn, but they tend to be more accepting of… of two men being together than Japan is-”

“I can’t go.”

“What?” Kagami stared back at him, sure that he misheard.

“It’s much more expensive to go to university overseas than it is here. I don’t have a scholarship or the money to go anywhere other than a university in Japan.” Kuroko’s eyes were down on his plate as he pushed his food around on it. “If there was any way I could go with you, I would.”

“What if I helped you pay for it? I already have some money saved, and I could-”

“I’m not going to let you do that, Kagami.”

“Ah, fuck.” Kagami dropped his head onto one of his hands and rubbed his temple with it. “I thought that this would work out, I seriously did-”

“I still want you to go.”

Kagami froze and looked back at Kuroko.

“It’s an amazing opportunity. It’s stupid to pass up. You’ll get to play with some of the greatest basketball players in America if you go. And your education is covered as well. I want you to go, and actually, I’ll probably be mad at you if you don’t. Don’t worry about me.” Kuroko bit his lip and went quiet again, and normally his face was so expressionless that it was impossible to read, but Kagami had known Kuroko for so long now that almost nothing got past him.

“I don’t have to leave until August. We have the entire summer to spend together until then. Just the two of us. It won’t make up for everything, but it’s a start, right?”

Kuroko’s expression softened.

“And I’ll tell you everything that happens while I’m there! I’ve gotten so much stronger these last three years that I don’t even think American basketball players will be better than me. They’ll probably get scared as soon as I show them that move we used to win the championships last year.” Kagami’s face lit up in a wild grin.

Kuroko’s eyes were still lowered, but he began to smile softly.

It was a start.

\---

Finding a decent and affordable place to live was tougher than either of them thought it would be. Eventually they found a one-bedroom apartment that was down the block from the closest basketball court, and it was all they could have asked for. There was nothing special about it: it was old, rather worn down in areas, and it only had one bathroom. It was thankfully under furnished because if it hadn’t been, there would never have been enough room for the furniture that Kagami brought over from his old place.

The apartment was small but cozy. There wasn’t enough room on the walls for any definition of a decent amount of decorations, but somehow, slowly, they made the place feel more and more like a home.

\---

Kagami hadn’t realized that living together with Kuroko also meant living with a dog.

Kagami had actually realized that fact when he saw Kuroko leading Nigou to jump into the back seat of his car after they had packed it with the last of the boxes of Kuroko’s things.

He’d gotten used to being nearby Nigou- in small doses, that was- but the idea of actually living with 80 pounds of fully grown Alaskan Malamute sent shivers down his spine.

However, he already knew that Kuroko would have none of his complaints, so Kagami swallowed them down and drove them back to the new apartment while trying not to think about all of the dog fur that would now be in the back of his car.

As soon as he entered the house, Nigou found his new spot on Kagami’s favorite couch- despite protests, Kuroko thought it was cute, so the dog stayed.

(It wasn’t until several days later that Kagami finally convinced Kuroko that no, the dog was not allowed on any furniture. Nigou wasn’t very happy with Kagami over the decision so Kuroko had to promise to give him extra treats for being a good dog.)

Kagami still found his shoes chewed up by the door on several occasions after that.

\---

They both got jobs at nearby sporting goods stores: Kuroko as a cashier and Kagami stocking shelves. Kuroko insisted that they worked at different stores, though- if they already were living together, after all, they would probably grow tired of one another if they spent the entire workday together, too. Kagami took offense to it, but he also realized that Kuroko was probably right, and agreed to it nonetheless.

\---

There was an ice cream shop that was on the way home from work for them both, and they made a habit of meeting there at the end of the day. They got the same thing every time: Kagami a vanilla cone, and Kuroko a milkshake. It became a tradition early on that somehow stuck through the entire summer.

\---

Three months didn’t seem like nearly enough time to have together. Kagami could tell that Kuroko was still anxious about it all, but soon enough the days and weeks melded together enough that time was slowing down as much as it was progressing.

Kuroko began applying to local universities in Japan. Kagami began practicing English more often around the house (much to Kuroko’s annoyance). Most of their days were spent at their part-time jobs or playing basketball either with one another or with any unlucky passerbys who happened to challenge them. Evenings were even more routine: they took turns cooking dinner and either went running or napped or watched tv afterwards.

Kagami found the repetitiveness to be something he enjoyed. At first he had thought he would find it boring- just his same old routine but with another person present- but there was a reliable comfort in knowing that Kuroko would be there keeping him company on any given night, curling up next to him in bed when they went to sleep.

He looked forward to it every day, and a small part of him hoped that it wouldn’t end.

\---

Their days off were slightly less predictable. They were saved for things like shopping, going out in the city, or getting together with their friends from Seirin. Neither of them could handle sitting still for very long, so often they found themselves working out or going to the park.

Sometimes, though, they preferred to spend a lazy day at home.

“How much longer will the milk still be good for?” Kagami heard Kuroko’s voice as the door to the bathroom opened and he stepped out, only shorts around his waist and drying his hair with a towel.

“Probably another couple of days.” Kagami answered from where he was laying on the bed and flipping through a magazine.

“What about everything else? Do we need anything for dinner tonight?”

“We should be fine. And I can go shopping tomorrow anyway since I have the day off.”

Kagami peered up at him. Kuroko seemed like he was constantly thinking about something, and sometimes Kagami thought he should relax once in a while.

Kuroko walked over to the bed and sat down on it, still toweling his hair. Kuroko usually used a blowdryer because it was quicker, but Kagami guessed it was too hot to use it during the summertime.

Kagami put his magazine to the side. Kuroko’s back was facing him, so he spoke up. “Hey, come here.”

Kuroko looked back at him, saw that Kagami was motioning toward himself, and said, “But I’m not dry yet.”

“S’okay. Come here.”

Kuroko couldn’t argue with that. He crawled across the bed to Kagami who reached out his arms and fit them around him easily. Kuroko fit snugly against Kagami’s chest and, after a bit of maneuvering of his position, was able to lay his head against him. “My hair is still wet, though.”

“I said not to worry about it, didn’t I? It’s fine.” Kagami ran his fingers through Kuroko’s hair, working out tangles whenever he found them. The cool dampness of his hair felt nice. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of Kuroko’s favorite bodywash, the same kind he always used.

Kuroko was quiet, and he wasn’t complaining at all, and he was even relaxing against Kagami, so Kagami took it as a good sign. “What do you say about heading to the court after our nap?”

“We’re taking a nap?”

“Well, yeah, doesn’t it look like it?”

Kuroko laughed- warm and affectionate. Kagami’s heart swelled, a feeling he seemed to get at random times whenever he realized how much he cared about Kuroko.

Kuroko’s arms tightened around him, and Kagami was ready to fall asleep right then.

Until he felt a dog licking at his feet.

“Shit! Nigou!” Kagami jumped and yanked his legs away from the edge of the bed. He glared at the dog sitting innocently at the foot of the bed, tail thumping excitedly on the floor.

“Nigou?” Kuroko blinked. “What happened?”

“He scared me! I thought you taught him not to lick people!”

“No I didn’t. He just stopped doing it on his own. He must have wanted your attention.”

“Well couldn’t he see that I was busy?!”

Kuroko ignored Kagami’s retort, instead moving to the edge of the bed to pet Nigou. Kagami rolled his eyes and laid his head back down on his pillow, giving up on trying to salvage the mood. Seconds later, the mattress dipped as something large and heavy jumped onto the bed.

“I don’t want him on the bed, Kuroko.”

“He’s just lonely. He saw that we were laying down and wanted to sleep with us.”

“Can’t you tell him that this is Kuroko and Kagami time and that he’s not allowed?”

“I think that would hurt his feelings, Kagami.”

Kagami grunted, pouting, until Kuroko cuddled up to him again and his lips pressed against Kagami’s neck. After several more moments Kagami uttered out a “fine,” and was forced to allow Nigou to nap with them.

At least with Kuroko. Kagami knew he would never fall asleep knowing that the dog was on the bed.

\----

Kagami knew that he had realized it before, but now he noticed it more than ever: Kuroko sunburned like crazy. Even being in the sun for only minutes at a time turned his skin red and painful, as if the moment he stepped outside he immediately started burning. Kagami scolded him every time he ended up getting himself burned, insisting that he needed to use sunblock or to at least be more careful.

“I usually forget,” Kuroko would always say, “or I don’t think I’ll be outside for that long and then I lose track of time.”

He said it so nonchalantly that Kagami got frustrated all over again and had to take it upon himself to make sure Kuroko remembered. He tossed reminders every time Kuroko would go for a run or into town by himself, or even just out in the yard. He made Kuroko stay inside and rest whenever he did get burned, but Kuroko often couldn’t sit still for long enough and was usually itching to go back outside and play basketball anyway.

He at least allowed Kagami to buy him some aloe lotion for whenever it got really bad.

That was how most of the summer went. If it wasn’t at the beach or on the courts, most days were spent training or working out, relaxing in their apartment or grabbing ice cream after a long shift at their jobs. Two months passed seemingly as soon as the summer began. Only when Kagami began receiving more information from his university and preparing everything he needed to leave did they realize how fast time was passing.

\----

I could get used to this, Kagami thought as his video game switched to a loading screen and he glanced over at Kuroko, who was sleeping beside him.

Kuroko had been watching Kagami play while working through more university applications, but had given up along the way and had instead falling asleep, leaning slightly against Kagami not so much on his shoulder but against his side, his head tilted against the back of the couch. Nigou napped on the floor next to the couch, occasionally rolling over and yawning.

Did he really want to give this up? To leave for America and spend months at a time away from Kuroko, only to visit during the summer and holidays at the most? At times such as now, when for a while everything was peaceful and a gentle breeze along with sunlight came in through the open window and everything was quiet save for the faint noise coming from the TV, for a moment, Kagami was convinced he didn’t want to go. He could just stay here in Japan, go to the same university as Kuroko so they could keep living together-

Kuroko was shifting beside him. He groaned softly, still sleepy, and rubbed at his eyes while looking around, somewhat disoriented. “Kagami?”

“Yeah?”

“Did I fall asleep?”

“That’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?”

Kuroko sat up and stretched, pulling his arms behind his neck to work out the soreness from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. The next screen of Kagami’s game loaded and he diverted his attention back to the TV.

“Hey, Kagami?”

“Yeah?”

“What were you thinking about just now?”

Kagami blinked. “What kind of a question is that?”

“You were looking at me funny just before I woke up.”

Kagami hesitated. “What are you even talking about?”

“Maybe I imagined it, but you had a sad look on your face.”

He didn’t respond. Kagami’s eyes stayed focused on the screen in front of him. Kuroko continued to stare at Kagami’s face, and Kagami started to feel uncomfortable the longer his gaze seemed to burn into him.

“You aren’t starting to reconsider, are you?”

“Reconsider what?”

“Going to America.”

Kagami paused his game. The TV screen stilled as the menu popped up, and Kagami leaned back against the couch. “So what if I am?” Before Kuroko could say anything, Kagami went on, “I know what you’re going to say so you don’t have to say it. You still want me to go because it’s a great opportunity, and it will probably help me get into the JBA. I get that. But that also means giving up spending most of the next four years with you. I only just realized what that actually means.”

Kuroko was quiet. Kagami sighed and pushed his hair back, looking away from Kuroko. He already started to talk, might as well keep going while he was already being painfully honest.

“I won’t be here for your birthday. Or valentines day, or any other holidays either. I mean, I’m supposed to be a good boyfriend, aren’t I? How the hell can I do that when I’m halfway across the world?”

“You shouldn’t be worrying about that, Kagami.” Kuroko spoke up, and Kagami closed his eyes because he already knew. “You should be thinking about your future instead of worrying about me. I’m going to be fine.”

“I know that! But there are still going to be tons of... missed moments that I’m never going to be able to make up. Four years is a longer amount of time than you realize it’s going to be.”

Kuroko reached forward, and before Kagami could react, Kuroko was pinching his ear. Kagami yelped in pain, but Kuroko went on, “I’m still going to be here, aren’t I? It’s not as if we’re breaking up, just so you know. I’m still going to be here after four years, and even more than that if I need to.” Kuroko let go of Kagami’s ear and instead held his hand, his slender fingers curling around Kagami’s larger hand. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Kagami complained, rubbing at his ear with his free hand. His other hand squeezed Kuroko’s in return.

“It’s the best way to get your attention.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kagami’s hand fell to his side and his head leaned back again as he stared at the ceiling. “You really think we’ll be okay?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Distance? Time?”

“I think it’ll work itself out. In any case, worrying about it will just make it worse.”

“Probably,” Kagami forced a small smile.

“I promise it will be okay, and that I’ll still be waiting here for you when you get back. So just worry about yourself.”

Kagami was still uncertain, but he knew better than to doubt that Kuroko wouldn’t follow through on any promise he made.

\---

It was nearly 1 in the morning when the door to their apartment opened and Kagami walked in with a stumbling Kuroko supported over his shoulder. Kagami grasped at the wall in the dark in search of the light switch as he kicked off his shoes, and cursed in frustration when he couldn’t seem to locate it. He adjusted his grip on Kuroko, firmly holding onto his side in the fear that he would get lost or hurt himself if he wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Aomine… he’s just- he’s- such an asshole sometimes, I mean he could at least- oh, I s-sound kind of drunk, don’t I? Hey, who turned on the light?! It’s too bright, turn it off!” Kuroko struggled against Kagami but Kagami’s hold on him wouldn’t loosen.

“Calm down, Kuroko, and no, you’re not getting away. Hold still.” Kagami began to undo Kuroko’s jacket and slide it off of his shoulders, which brought on even more protests.

“No, don’t, I can… I can do it myself, hold on.”

“You can barely stand, Kuroko.”

“Yes I can, I’ll show you-”

“You’re stumbling all over the place.”

“Shut up.” Kuroko’s head fell against Kagami’s chest as he leaned against him, and Kagami steadied his shoulders once more before he finished taking his jacket off. He then helped Kuroko take off his shoes, who was all the while mumbling, “I’m never drinking this much ever again.”

“Got it.” Kagami helped Kuroko stand once more and started leading him to their bedroom. “Next time Riko wants to throw me a going-away-party-slash-birthday-party-slash-whatever, I’ll tell her no alcohol allowed.”

“And Takao isn’t allowed to spike the punch any more, either.”

“It was him? That bastard, I’ll kick his ass the next time I see him.”

“H-he told me he did it after he thought I looked sick, I think.”

“I’m still going to kick his ass.”

Kagami helped Kuroko into the bedroom and into bed, making sure he was comfortable and settled and was very aware of Kuroko insistently grabbing at the front of his shirt, pulling him forward. Kagami obliged, climbing into bed next to him and allowing Kuroko to cling to him.

“Stay here.” Kuroko’s voice was slurred, and he moved from holding the front of Kagami’s shirt to having an arm around his side. Kagami held him more firmly, not a drop of alcohol in his own body- he didn’t like to drink himself, and he was glad that he hadn’t, considering Kuroko’s state.

“I’m right here.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I won’t.”

“No, I mean- I really don’t want you to leave. You know what I mean.”

“Oh. Yeah, I know.”

Kuroko leaned his forehead on Kagami’s chest again, his eyes shut tightly. Kagami rubbed Kuroko’s back in the hope it would help any nausea he felt. It was quiet for several long minutes, and for a moment Kagami thought Kuroko had fallen asleep.

“I love you,” Kuroko mumbled, sleep-heavy, and Kagami kissed his forehead.

“I know. I love you, too.”

Kuroko lifted his head up and leaned his face closer, and Kagami obliged by kissing him. He tasted like fruit punch. Kagami continued to kiss him as long as Kuroko continued, but Kuroko didn’t stop. He leaned into Kagami further, pressing his body up against him, his hand slipping down and underneath Kagami’s shirt and then wandering upward. In between kisses and breaths an “I want you,” slipped out of Kuroko’s mouth.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko’s wandering hand by the wrist while reminding him to stop, knowing that Kuroko probably didn’t mean it in the state he was in. Kuroko muttered out a “sorry” and curled up against Kagami once more, letting out a slight groan.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t- I don’t feel good.”

“Are you going to puke?”

“No… I don’t think so.”

Kagami returned to rubbing Kuroko’s back, this time with the intent of helping him get to sleep. Several minutes passed, and Kagami found himself beginning to fall asleep along with Kuroko. He couldn’t do that just yet, though. Slowly, quietly, he began to get out of the bed, making as little movement as possible. Before he could get all the way out, Kuroko grabbed his arm.

“Don’t go.”

“Just a minute, Kuroko.”

“Where are you going?”

“I left the light on by the door. I’m shutting it off then coming right back.”

“You’re coming back?”

“Yes I am.”

Kuroko let go of his arm and buried his head into the pillows again. Kagami got up and headed toward the door, and paused as he heard Kuroko call him again.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget to let Nigou outside.”

Kagami smiled back at him. “Of course.”

\---

Kagami’s flight for America left at 6am.

They tried to sleep that night. Both of them crawled into bed after Kagami had finally finished packing everything and Kuroko had printed out directions to the airport. A full night’s sleep wouldn’t be possible if they were to get to the airport on time, but a little sleep was better than nothing. That was what they told themselves, at least, but as they laid together, wrapped up in each other’s arms for what would be the last time for months, neither of them slept.

It was a new moon that night, and the open window let in nothing but the continuous chirping of crickets and an occasionally chilly breeze. Kagami was tired, physically and mentally, but he repeatedly found himself enjoying the scent of Kuroko’s hair while he placed kisses on his forehead, weaving his fingers through the thin strands of Kuroko’s hair. He could tell that Kuroko was far from being asleep as well, from the way he occasionally tightened his grip on Kagami and would trace little circles on Kagami’s back with his fingers. Neither of them said a word, but the air hung heavy.

At last, Kagami had to break the silence. “Kuroko?”

“Mmm?”

“You can’t sleep either, can you?”

“I tried, but there’s too much on my mind.”

“Yeah, same here.”

10 minutes later, they had gathered up extra blankets and brought them outside, laying them down on the grass so that they could lay on them and stargaze more easily. If neither of them planned on sleeping that night, they could at least spend the time outside where the stars were so clearly visible in the lack of moonlight. It was still chilly, but the rest of the blankets were good for that, and sparse clouds blocked the view of only some of the sky.

Kuroko took Kagami’s hand and used it to point to all of the constellations he could see. He named them as he did so, but only the ones Midorima had taught him: leo, cancer, virgo… most of which were zodiac constellations, he said, but Kuroko pointed out a few others as well. It wasn’t Kagami’s thing, and he had a hard time seeing where Kuroko was pointing to, but he didn’t mind just listening to Kuroko talk.

Once it grew quiet again their arms lay back at their sides, fingers interlocked as another breeze blew over their cold skin.

“I heard what you said the night after the party, you know.”

“What?” Kuroko tensed, but Kagami squeezed his hand.

“When you said you didn’t want me to go.”

“Oh.” Kuroko hesitated. “...I was hoping I had imagined saying that.”

“You didn’t.” Kagami sighed. “You don’t have to be afraid of saying it, you know.”

“But I didn’t want to seem like I was-”

“There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“But I didn’t want you to feel guilty for going or to reconsider it.”

“I already know you would never let me back out of it.”

“That’s true,” Kuroko conceded, though still quiet.

“So it’s okay to tell me something like that, you know? I won’t think less of you for it.”

A smile flashed across Kuroko’s face out of the corner of Kagami’s eye. “Thanks.”

Kagami readjusted his other arm behind his head. “Anyway, I’ve been saving most of the money I made this summer, and I’m going to use it to buy as many plane tickets for you to visit me as I can.”

“Kagami, you can’t-”

“Relax, yes I can. It’s my money, and I want to see you.” Kuroko made another irritated huff but Kagami went on, “It’s only enough for a couple of tickets, but we can make sure to schedule them when it works best for both of us.”

“Speaking of that, I think I’m going to school in Tokyo.”

“You mean you finally decided?”

“Yeah.” Kuroko said. “It’s close by, and I decided on studying literature.”

“You joining the team there, too?”

“I hope to.”

Kagami grinned. “It’s decided, then.”

There was another period of silence before Kuroko said, “Four years is a long time, but I think it’s going to pass quicker than we realize. And if we’ll be able to see each other occasionally throughout that time, I think it’ll be okay.”

“You still think we’ll last that long?”

“Of course.”

“I’m holding you to it, then.”

Kagami untangled his hand from Kuroko’s and held it up in front of him. Kuroko smiled in return and bumped fists with him. “It’s a deal.”

\---

The drive to the airport seemed to take longer than it usually did during the daytime. Kagami handed Kuroko the keys to the car after they got out in the airport’s parking lot, trusting Kuroko to take good care of it while he was gone: “I know you don’t drive very often, but you do have a license, right?” “Have more faith in me, Kagami.”

There was a shuttle transporting people and their luggage to the airport’s main building. The only other passengers were an old couple sitting in the front row. Kuroko and Kagami sat in the back. Kuroko’s eyelids were heavy and he struggled to stay awake during the ride, and about halfway through Kagami slung his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders and asked, “Tired yet?”

“Only a little.” Kuroko yawned.

Kagami kissed his forehead. “Will you be okay driving back?”

“I should be fine.”

“Get some coffee before you try to drive. You like you’re about to pass out.”

“That’s what we get for staying up all night.”

“Hey, it was your decision just as much as it was mine.”

Kuroko smiled and gave a small laugh.

\---

The airport was large but uncrowded at 4am. Kagami held his plane ticket in one hand and the handle of his luggage in another, while a second suitcase stood to the side.

Kuroko stood a few feet away, wanting to open his mouth and say something but no words would come out. Everything had already been said, in the car ride to the airport, in their back lawn while laying under the stars, in casual conversations and late nights whispering to one another under the sheets. Now when it came to the most important time, he couldn’t find any words to say.

“So, this is it.”

“Yeah.”

He could tell that Kagami felt the same way.

“You sure that you have everything?”

“I should be good.”

“And you said you’d be able to sleep on the plane, right?”

“As long as there aren’t any crying babies or screaming kids on board, I should be able to.”

“Nigou is going to miss you.”

“He’ll be fine. He has you, anyway.”

“That’s true.” Kuroko forced a smile, when in reality he felt exhausted and unhappy to the core.

“I should get going.”

“Yeah, you don’t want to miss your flight.”

Kagami let go of the luggage he was holding and wrapped his arms around Kuroko. Kuroko’s hands grasped at Kagami’s shirt and pulled, and he wished that he didn’t have to see Kagami go. It felt wrong to him, letting him leave without being there to tag along with him.

“I miss you already,” Kuroko let out a weak chuckle.

“Me too.” Kagami’s head rested on top of Kuroko’s and his embrace seemed to get warmer. “Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

“I can try.” Kuroko smiled. “Call me when your flight lands safely?”

“Of course.”

Kagami pulled away slightly, enough for Kuroko to look up at him and to kiss him. It lasted for what seemed like ages, but when Kagami pulled away it was far from long enough. Kuroko pulled on Kagami’s shirt before he could get too far away and kissed him again, more urgently this time, determined not to let him go until he was sure he kissed him enough.

When Kuroko finally let him go, Kagami had to catch his breath. “Jeez, you could have told me you were planning on doing that!”

Kuroko just smiled at him. “You’re going to miss your flight.”

“I know that! I just- you could have at least-” Kagami huffed, “fine, I’m going! I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And with that, Kagami grabbed his luggage, gave Kuroko one final kiss goodbye, and was gone.


End file.
